La fille perdue
by Lilith Florent
Summary: Venez découvrir la première année des jumelles Snape. Séparées peu après leur naissance, et sans connaitre leur véritable relation, elles vont vivre une incroyable aventure à la prestigieuse école de Poudlard Je met rating T mais n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous pensez que je dois l'augmenter
1. Chapter 1

Salut ^^

Tout d'abord merci d'avoir cliqué sur ce lien je suis vraiment nulle en résumé ^^

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. J'ai longtemps hésiter à la poster car je suis très irrégulière dans mon écriture et donc dans mes posts.

Mais place à la lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1

_Mardi 2 août 1991, Carbone-les-Mines_

Il était tard. Tous les habitants de l'Impasse du Tisseur dormaient à poings fermés. Pourtant, dans un grand manoir en périphérie de la petite ville, un homme était encore debout. En effet, Severus Snape, sorcier de son état, était confortablement assis dans son salon. Un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu à la main, il tournait distraitement les pages d'un album posé sur ses genoux. Sur la première photo, on pouvait voir un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années, habillé d'un uniforme de Poudlard et qui affichait un sourire ravi. Il montrait fièrement sa toute nouvelle baguette au photographe. Un sourire nostalgique naquit sur le visage de l'adulte. Cette photo avait été prise sur le Chemin de Traverse par sa mère, peu de temps avant qu'elle ne meure et qu'elle ne le laisse seul avec son père. La photo suivante montrait le même enfant, bras dessus bras dessous avec une fillette aux longs cheveux auburn et aux stupéfiants yeux émeraudes, étincelants de malice. Lily Evans, sa meilleure amie. Celle qui l'avait toujours accepté malgré qu'il soit à Serpentard. Celle qui l'avait recueilli chez ses parents chaque fois qu'il éprouvait le besoin de fuir la violence paternelle. Celle qui l'avait toujours soigné et défendu. Une de celles grâce à qui sa scolarité à Poudlard n'avait pas été un désastre total.

Les photos de ses années d'études à la célèbre école de sorcellerie se succédaient ensuite. On y voyait le jeune Severus grandir, accompagné de Lily ou seul quand celle-ci s'amusait à lui voler son appareil pour le prendre par surprise. À l'occasion apparaissait Lucius, son seul ami à Serpentard. Malgré son statut de Sang-Pur, il avait accepté Lily et – même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais – l'avait appréciée. Sur l'une des photos, que Severus avait prise en catimini, on pouvait voir le grand Lucius Malfoy, endormi dans l'herbe tandis que sa fiancée, Narcissa Black, et Lily s'amusaient à lui faire des tresses parsemées de fleurs dans ses longs cheveux blonds, l'air absolument ravies de pouvoir jouer les coiffeuses sur l'héritier Malfoy. La photo étant une photographie magique, on voyait soudain Lucius se réveiller et se mettre à hurler silencieusement en voyant l'état de « ses magnifiques cheveux » selon ses propres mots. Sur une autre, la tête rousse de Lily et celle, blond platine, de Lucius se touchaient alors qu'elle lui expliquait un cours d'Arithmancie.

Petit à petit apparaissait ensuite une nouvelle personne. Une jeune fille dont les cheveux bruns cascadaient jusqu'à la chute de ses reins et dont les yeux avaient une étonnante couleur violette. Serena Parkinson. Les yeux de Severus se mirent à briller d'un éclat nouveau. Serena. L'amie que Lily lui avait présenté en sixième année. Elle était alors en cinquième année et avait, selon les dires de sa meilleure amie, besoin d'aide en Potions. Les cours avaient été intéressants et pour cause : Severus avait découvert que non seulement Serena était parfaitement capable de faire une potion convenable mais qu'en plus, elle pouvait sans problème suivre les cours de sixième année. Elle l'avait épaté. Et peu à peu, il en était tombé amoureux. Bien sûr, il lui avait fallu des mois pour s'en rendre compte et l'accepter et quasiment autant de temps pour que Lily arrive à le convaincre de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Severus sourit à la vue de la photo narrant cet épisode particulièrement humiliant. En effet, c'est seulement en septième année qu'il avait décidé de prendre le peu de courage que possède un Serpentard (c'est-à-dire très peu) et d'aller annoncer son amour à la jeune femme. Bien sûr Serena avait été mise au courant par Lily et l'avait joliment fait tourner en bourrique. Elle prétendait ne pas comprendre de quoi il voulait parler quand il lui avait dit par des phrases détournées. Quand il lui avait enfin criée - à bout de patience - qu'il l'aimait, elle avait ri avant de l'embrasser tendrement à pleine bouche. Mais Lily, Narcissa et Lucius l'avaient suivi pour avoir une photo. Et au moment où il lui avait répondu, les _vivae_ de leurs « spectateurs » les avaient fait repérer. La photo suivante montrait d'ailleurs Serena et lui courir main dans la main après les trois trouble-fêtes pour récupérer les photos.

Les photos suivantes montraient le petit couple en train d'étudier, de s'embrasser – voire un peu plus grâce à Lucius qui prenait un malin plaisir à les suivre partout pour les prendre sur le fait – ou simplement en train de lire et de parler à leurs amis. Puis était venu la remise des diplômes pour les septièmes années. La magnifique photo du quatuor - Severus, Lucius, Narcissa et Lily - prise par Serena avec leurs diplômes. Les photos des filles en train de se préparer pour le bal dans la chambre de préfète-en-chef de Lily. La photo de Serena et Severus en train de danser un slow. Il sourit. Il avait oublié à quel point elle était magnifique dans sa robe assortie à ses yeux améthyste, ses cheveux relevés en un épais chignon dans lequel étaient piquées des perles rappelant celles de son collier. Il se rappelait le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé à la fin de la chanson et des applaudissements des élèves.

Le sourire de Severus disparut. Sa première année loin de Poudlard avait été difficile et sombre. Tandis que Serena effectuait sa dernière année, Lucius et lui étaient rentrés au service de Voldemort dans le but de l'espionner pour l'Ordre du Phœnix. Les informations étaient envoyées sous forme de lettres codées à Serena qui les transmettaient ensuite à Dumbledore. Mais il avait d'abord fallu faire ses preuves. Lucius avait dû tuer une famille de Moldus tandis que Severus avait dû torturer et tuer son propre père. Ils en eurent des cauchemars pendant des mois. Mais cela avait marché. Ils avaient rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts.

Juillet était enfin arrivé et avec ça, le retour de sa douce Serena dans ses bras et dans son quotidien. Les photos montraient alors le couple avec leurs amis, en pique-nique, à la plage ou se baladant dans les rues de Londres. Il l'avait demandée en mariage à l'occasion d'un repas en amoureux et à sa plus grande joie, elle avait accepté. Ils s'étaient mariés dans le plus grand secret, le 20 septembre 1979. Les seules personnes présentes étaient Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy et Lily et James Potter. Il ne savait toujours pas par quel moyen Serena et Lily avait réussi le tour de force de le faire inviter ET de le faire venir, quoique… Sa semaine d'abstinence lui revenait maintenant en mémoire et il savait de source sûre (par Lily donc) que Potter avait subi le même sort jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de venir.

Severus passa rapidement les photos de leur nouvelle vie de couple marié et s'arrêta sur une photographie en noir et blanc. Enfin pas vraiment une photo. Une échomagie. « La première photo de leurs adorables bébés » comme le disait si bien Serena. Les photos suivantes montraient le ventre de sa magnifique femme qui s'arrondissait. Sur une autre page se trouvait une photo sur laquelle se trouvait Lily, Serena et Narcissa, toutes les trois enceintes jusqu'aux yeux, allongées sur le lit King size de cette dernière, en train de manger des chocolats et de discuter layettes.

Le 3 août 1980, à 12h59 exactement, naissait Abigail Eileen Rogue. Deux minutes après, la petite famille accueillait Megan Ophélia Rogue. Les yeux de Severus se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il caressait du doigt la photo montrant Serena, fatiguée mais heureuse, tenant dans ses bras leurs deux petits anges. Une autre photo prise par une infirmière représentait les deux parents tenants chacun un bébé. Il sourit en se rappelant sa peur de faire tomber la minuscule petite créature qu'on lui avait confiée. Deux photographies se trouvait sur la page suivante : une des enfants avec leurs parrains (Abigail se trouvait dans les bras de Lucius, Megan dans ceux du frère de Serena, Antioche, et Drago Malefoy, né le 5 juin, dans ceux de Severus) et une avec les marraines (Aby avec Lily, Meg avec Narcissa et Dray dans les bras de Serena).

Puis les images se succédaient : Serena donnant le sein, chantant pour endormir leurs filles, avec Edwin (son filleul et le fils de Lily). Venait ensuite Severus donnant le biberon, changeant une couche – il sourit à son air parfaitement dégoûté – ou jouant avec les filles. De nouveau Serena qui s'observait sous toutes les coutures pour voir si elle avait bien perdu tous les kilos de sa grossesse. Sa réaction quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait prise en photo à son insu le faisait encore rire aujourd'hui. Le premier pot de leurs filles. Elles avaient fini totalement barbouillées mais radieuses. Severus, qui s'était dévoué pour cet événement, beaucoup moins en voyant les traces de purée de carottes sur sa robe noire. Il fixa longuement la photo d'après avant de passer à la suivante. Il ne souriait plus. Sur la première, on le voyait embrasser Serena. Les filles avaient pris cette photo en tapant de leurs petits poings sur l'appareil. Cela les avait beaucoup fait rire à l'époque. Elle était un peu floue mais Severus ne s'en séparerait pour rien au monde. Sur l'autre, on pouvait voir toute la famille Rogue réunie. Lily avait pris cette photo un après-midi qu'elle avait passé à la maison. C'étaient les dernières photos qu'il avait de l'amour de sa vie et d'Abigail.

En effet, une semaine plus tard, alors qu'il était rentré d'une réunion avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, il avait trouvé la porte grande ouverte. Pestant contre l'étourderie de sa femme, il avait cherché Serena dans toute la maison. Il l'avait trouvée dans la chambre des jumelles. Et il avait eu le cœur brisé. Elle était étendue par terre contre la commode dont l'un des angles était taché de rouge. Du sang coagulé teintait ses cheveux. Dans son lit, Megan dormait, des traces de larmes sur ses petites joues. Aucune trace d'Abigail à ses côtés, si ce n'était le lapin en peluche que lui avait offert Lily à sa naissance. Le reste était assez flou dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir crié et d'avoir pris Serena dans ses bras. Il avait ensuite su par Lucius que, ne le voyant pas arriver avec sa petite famille pour manger comme prévu, lui et Narcissa étaient venus aux nouvelles. En découvrant la scène, il l'avait séparé de sa femme tandis que Narcissa s'occupait de Megan qu'il avait réveillée.

Il referma son album. Les photos suivantes lui déchiraient le cœur. On y voyait Megan grandir sans sa mère et sans sa sœur. Ses premiers pas, sa bouche édentée alors qu'elle montrait fièrement les Mornilles d'argent que le petit dragon des dents lui avait amené, sa première potion avec son papa. Severus n'apparaissait plus que rarement sur les photos. Megan posait le plus souvent avec Lucius, Narcissa, Antioche et Marianna, sa femme. On la voyait jouer avec Drago et Pansy, sa cousine, auxquels s'ajoutaient parfois Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Daphnée Greengrass. Severus soupira et vida son verre cul sec. Il rangea l'album d'un coup de baguette et monta se coucher.

Avant cela, il vérifia que Meg dormait à poings fermés. La chambre n'avait pas vraiment changé ; le même papier peint mauve avec des papillons roses, le même parquet de bois clair, les mêmes meubles blancs. Les seules différences notables étaient la commode que Narcissa avait fait remplacer et le berceau qui avait laissé place à un vrai lit d'enfant. Lit dans lequel dormait Megan, serrant contre elle une vieille licorne en peluche que lui avait offert sa marraine. Elle qui jurait pourtant qu'elle était trop grande pour dormir avec. Sur la table de chevet trônait un lapin en peluche quasi neuf. Celui d'Aby. Severus n'avait jamais caché à Megan qu'elle avait une sœur qui avait été enlevée, le soir où sa mère était morte. La sonnerie de l'horloge annonçant minuit tira Severus de sa contemplation. Il souffla un « Bon anniversaire ma chérie » avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Aujourd'hui, Megan avait 11 ans. Aujourd'hui cela faisait 10 ans qu'Abigail avait disparu.

* * *

Chronologie :

1 juillet 1978 : mariage Narcissa et Lucius.

30 juin 1979 : mariage de Lily et James.

20 septembre 1979 : mariage de Serena et Severus.

: prophétie faite à Dumbledore sur Abigail.

15 décembre 1979 : naissance de Pansy. Parrain et Marraine : Severus et une sœur de Marianna.

5 juin 1980 : naissance de Drago. Parrain et Marraine : Severus et Lily.

3 juillet 1980 : naissance d'Abigail. Parrain et Marraine : Lucius et Lily.

: naissance de Megan. Parrain et Marraine : Antioche et Narcissa.

31 juillet 1980 : naissance de Edwin. Parrain et Marraine : Sirius et Serena.

2 juillet 1981 : Serena est tuée et Abigail est kidnappée.

Pour les deuxièmes prénoms des jumelles, il s'agit des prénoms de leurs grands-mères : Eileen Snape et Ophélia Parkinson.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu

L'intrigue se met tout juste en place

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous n pensez ^^

Et pour ceux qui voudraient la suite, je vous conseille de mettre en favoris (comme je l'ai dit au début, je suis très irrégulière donc ça peut être compliqué pour vous si vous ne voyez pas les nouveaux chapitres)

Dans tous les cas, pleins de bisouilles ;)

Lilith Florent


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ^^

Voici le deuxième chapitre de La fille perdue. Comme vous le savez tous et toutes, ce merveilleux univers appartient à la magnifique JK Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses personnages.

J'espère que cette histoire continuera de vous plaire.

Mais place à la lecture ^^

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**Adenoïde:** je ne peux ni infirmer ni confirmer ton hypothèse ^^ l'idée a du mérite mais quelles seraient ses motivations? Après tout il est le chef incontesté de la lumière.

**sebferga: **Merci beaucoup pour tous ces encouragements. J'espère que la suite n'a pas été trop longue à attendre. Profite bien et bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2

_Quelques jours plus tard, bureau du directeur, Poudlard_

L'homme pénétra dans le bureau obscur et se mit à chercher le registre des élèves à la faible lueur d'une bougie. Il pesta contre la montagne de papier qui dissimulait la surface polie du bureau. Il détestait la paperasse et normalement ne s'en occupait jamais, laissant cela à ses sous-fifres. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser cette tâche à personne d'autre. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Il devait donc couvrir ses traces de toute urgence. En effet, cette année entraient à Poudlard Edwin Potter, le Survivant, Megan Snape et surtout Abigail. Or il devait à tout prix empêcher les jumelles de se rencontrer et de devenir amies. Il se souvenait encore de la dernière fois où il les avait vues ensemble. Elles dormaient dans un grand berceau commun, habillées de pyjamas identiques si l'on exceptait la lettre brodée sur la poitrine. Ça l'aurait presque fait réviser son plan. Presque. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser quiconque menacer son ascension vers le pouvoir. Or, alors qu'il fouinait au niveau du Département des Mystères, il avait entendu la fin d'une prophétie désignant Abigail Eileen Snape comme la personne capable de le mettre en échec et de « rétablir l'équilibre du monde sorcier ». Les seuls mots qu'il avait entendus étaient restés gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire :

_Contre celui qui comme son égal l'aura marqué_

_Sur le chemin du combat le mènera_

_Une autre l'attendra_

_À sa mission achevée_

_Par les enfants retrouvés_

_L'ordre originel reviendra_

Son intention première quand il avait pénétré dans le manoir Snape, le 12 juillet 1981, avait donc été de se débarrasser définitivement de l'aînée de la famille. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait stupéfixé l'elfe de maison qui était en charge des deux sœurs. Il s'apprêtait à s'occuper d'Abigail quand Serena était rentrée dans la chambre. Elle l'avait immédiatement menacé de sa baguette et l'avait sommé de reposer sa fille. Sommé ! Lui ! Le plus grand mage de tous les temps ! Pourtant, il s'était exécuté, endossant son rôle public. Il avait alors inventé une histoire abracadabrantesque selon laquelle Abigail serait l'Élue d'une prophétie et qu'il voulait l'emmener pour l'entraîner afin qu'elle puisse détruire le Lord Noir. Serena avait refusé, disant que Severus et elle étaient parfaitement capable d'éduquer Abigail dans cette optique et qu'ils ne laisseraient personne séparer leurs filles. Fatigué d'argumenter, il avait tenté de la stupéfixer. Mais elle n'était pas la femme de Severus Snape pour rien. Elle avait évité le jet lumineux et lui avait renvoyé un _Expelliarmus_. Qu'il avait contré bien entendu. L'échange avait duré quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il lui envoie un _Repuls_o en pleine poitrine. Mais il avait mal dosé sa puissance et Serena avait volé à travers de la chambre avant de s'écrouler sur un des coins de la commode. Il avait vérifié son pouls ; il était présent mais faible. Il allait lui lancer un sort pour soigner sa plaie à l'arrière du crâne mais il avait entendu Severus rentrer. Il avait hésité... à peu près 30 secondes avant de laisser Serena à son triste sort et d'emmener Abigail en catastrophe.

Mais il n'était plus question de tuer le bébé. Il l'avait alors amenée chez des personnes de confiance. Après un sortilège de Confusion, il leur avait confié l'enfant, transformé en garçon, leur disant qu'il était le jeune jumeau de leur fils. Bien sûr, c'était censé être temporaire. Il ne pouvait pas garder Abigail en vie. Elle était déjà trop puissante pour un bébé d'un an. Et personne ne devait se mettre en dehors de son chemin vers le pouvoir. Ce n'était qu'une fois chez lui qu'il avait eu une idée lumineuse. Il allait inventer une prophétie qui désignerait Abigail comme un héros capable de détruire Voldemort. Celui-ci la tuerait et il serait débarrassé d'elle. Et du Seigneur des Ténébres, s'il activait des barrières anti-transplanage pour pouvoir le combattre. C'est pourquoi, le 15 août 1981, il avait versé une potion aux effets proches de l'_Impero_ dans la tasse de thé de Sibylle Trelawney, invitée pour un soi-disant entretien d'embauche avec le directeur de Poudlard. La potion l'avait fait tomber dans une sorte de transe. Ses yeux, immenses à cause de ses lunettes avait viré au noir complet et elle avait commencé à psalmodier :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche_

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié_

_Enfant d'une naissance multiple_

_Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois_

Alors qu'elle déclarait cela, un grand boom l'avait tiré de sa contemplation. Il avait ouvert la porte et avait vu une longue cape noire qui voletait au bout du couloir. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Il avait fermé la porte et avait lancé un _Assurdio_.

_Et le Seigneur le marquera comme son égal_

_Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre_

_Car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né_

_Lorsque mourra le septième mois_

Il n'avait plus qu'à prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix et à assister au spectacle. Les voir courir comme des poules sans tête avait été jouissif. Mais le couple qui avait recueilli Abigail avait accepté d'être mis sous _Fidelitas_ pour « la sécurité de leurs fils » de même qu'un autre couple dont le gros balourd de fils pouvait être concerné par la prophétie. Il avait fait en sorte que le gardien du secret soit un de leurs proches amis qu'il savait être un Mangemort. Il espérait qu'il aille tout raconter à son maître. Cela n'avait pas loupé. Le 24 octobre, le sort était lancé par Albus Dumbledore lui-même. Une semaine plus tard, Voldemort attaquait le manoir familial. Malheureusement, là encore, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Le Lord Noir était censé tué toute la petite famille, mais le père était sorti, laissant les enfants avec leur mère. Ensuite, Voldemort s'était contenté de blesser la jeune femme, la rendant paraplégique. Enfin, le sort de mort dirigé sur Abigail avait rebondi et avait détruit Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. La puissance magique de l'onde de choc qui en découla fit écrouler une partie du plafond, laissant une cicatrice en forme de V sur l'épaule du gamin et un rond sur la cuisse de la fillette. En plus de cela, la petite avait sur le front une cicatrice en forme d'éclair dû au maléfice.

Attiré par la déflagration de pouvoir, il avait été le premier arrivé. Il avait profité d'être seul pour examiner les enfants. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était Abigail le vainqueur de Voldemort. Pourtant, il ne pouvait laisser l'enfant connaître la gloire et la reconnaissance. Aussi quand « l'imbécile heureux », comme il l'appelait, était rentré, il s'était caché et avait fait semblant d'arriver ensuite. Il avait déclaré que c'était Edwin, l'Élu. Il avait proposé qu'on confie la gamine aux Dursley pour qu'eux puissent se concentrer sur le Survivant – et pour qu'Abigail grandisse entourée par des personnes le détestant. Mais Lily s'était réveillée et avait protesté ; on n'éloignerait pas l'un de ses enfants au profit de l'autre, sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas le Survivant. Il avait dû s'incliner, sans trop s'inquiéter pour la suite de son plan. Il savait que le père n'avait déjà d'yeux que pour son fils aîné, délaissant l'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à aimer. De cette façon, la situation s'envenimerait et l'enfant serait faible, craintif et malléable à loisir. C'était un très bon plan.

L'homme soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment vu les choses ainsi mais pour l'instant, il s'en contentait. Après tout, il fallait savoir faire preuve de patience pour obtenir le pouvoir. Tous les ans, il renouvelait le sort d'apparence de la jeune Abigail. Il soupira. Demain allait être une longue journée pour lui puisque c'était justement le jour de ce renouvellement.

D'un coup de baguette, il effaça le nom de Abigail Eileen Snape et inscrivit celui de Harry Lilian Potter.

* * *

Chronologie :

1 juillet 1978 : mariage Narcissa et Lucius.

30 juin 1979 : mariage de Lily et James.

20 septembre 1979 : mariage de Serena et Severus.

: prophétie faite sur Abigail.

15 décembre 1979 : naissance de Pansy. Parrain et Marraine : Severus et une sœur de Marianna.

5 juin 1980 : naissance de Drago. Parrain et Marraine : Severus et Lily.

3 juillet 1980 : naissance d'Abigail. Parrain et Marraine : Lucius et Lily.

: naissance de Megan. Parrain et Marraine : Antioche et Narcissa.

31 juillet 1980 : naissance de Edwin. Parrain et Marraine : Sirius et Serena.

12 juillet 1981 : Serena est tuée et Abigail est kidnappée. Abigail est transformée en Harry et confié aux Potter.

15 août 1981 : Trelawney fait la fausse prophétie concernant Abigail et Voldemort

24 octobre 1981 : Albus lance le sort de fidelitas sur la maison Potter. Peter Pettigrow est le gardien du secret.

31 octobre 1981 : Voldemort attaque le manoir Potter. Il meurt.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

Et pour ceux qui voudraient la suite, je vous conseille de mettre en favoris (comme je l'ai dit au début, je suis très irrégulière donc ça peut être compliqué pour vous si vous ne voyez pas les nouveaux chapitres)

Dans tous les cas, pleins de bisouilles ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous, comment allez vous?

Quelqu'un m'a demandé quel était mon rythme de parution sachant que je dis à chaque fois que je suis trèèèèèès irrégulière. Après ce chapitre, j'ai encore deux chapitre d'avance que je posterais un fois par mois. J'espère que comme ça j'arriverais à finir le chapitre 6 avant de poster le 5. C'est surtout pour ça que je conseille à ce qui veulent la suite de s'abonner ^^.

En tout cas, voilà le troisième chapitre de La fille perdue. Comme vous le savez tous et toutes, ce merveilleux univers appartient à la magnifique JK Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses personnages.

J'espère que cette histoire continuera de vous plaire.

Mais place à la lecture ^^

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**Adenoïde: **Encore une fois je ne peux ni infirmer ni confirmer tes soupçons petite curieuse ^^ Mais j'ai une question: Pourquoi Albus Dumbledore, 109 ans en 1991, serait entrer par la fenêtre de son propre bureau? Sachant qu'il peut parfaitement il allait de jour en passant par la porte puisque personne ne va trouver ça suspect. Et puis des gens qui veulent la gloire et qui manipule pour l'obtenir il y en a des tonnes dans le monde ^^

La seule chose que je peux confirmer c'est bien que la personne a confié Abigail aux Potter en le transformant en Harry ^^ Mais ça je ne vous l'ai pas vraiment caché ^^ Mais qui a parlé des Dursleys? ^^

Enjoy ta lecture ^^ J'ai hâte de lire tes prochaines hypothèses ^^

**LadyTwilightPotter: **Ravie que ça te plaise ^^ Je n'ai pas réussi à te répondre en MP (va savoir pourquoi - -') donc j'espère que tu liras ce chapitre pour avoir ta réponse ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3

_31 juillet 1981, Manoir Potter, Godric's Hollow_

Harry bailla. La nuit avait été courte. Il s'était couché tard car il devait finir ses corvées et il avait été réveillé aux alentours de 5 heures et demie par les premiers rayons du soleil qui passaient par sa fenêtre nue. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à sa chambre. Tout était petit ici, manque de place oblige : un petit matelas posé à même le sol, une petite lampe de chevet sans abat-jour, une commode où étaient rangés ses vêtements, la plupart récupérés de son frère et mis à sa taille. Peu ou pas de jouets puisque les monstres ne jouent pas. Les livres en revanche étaient présents en quantité, tous tirés de l'immense bibliothèque des Potter. Harry soupira, résigné. Cette chambre n'était rien comparé à la « suite princière » qu'occupait son frère, mais Edwin était le Survivant et non un monstre comme lui. C'était pour cela qu'il avait des joujoux et que son père passait du temps avec lui à jouer ou à s'entraîner avec une baguette pour enfant. Harry, lui, n'était qu'un bon à rien, un imbécile. Il soupira de nouveau. Aujourd'hui allait être une longue journée. En effet, les jumeaux Potter fêtaient l'arrivée de leurs 11 ans. Âge très important pour les petits sorciers d'Angleterre puisque cela signifiait, en plus d'une grande fête en leur honneur, l'année d'entrée à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Il regarda son réveil et paniqua. Il était déjà 7h20 ! Il était en retard pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il se leva en hâte et courut jusqu'à la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et descendit les escaliers quasi en courant. Il se ferait réprimander pour le bruit que cela causait mais moins que si son père se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas préparé le repas. Il arriva en trombe et essoufflé dans la cuisine pour se rendre compte que le bacon grésillait déjà dans la poêle, surveillé attentivement par un elfe de maison, tandis que sa mère beurrait des toasts en chantonnant dans son fauteuil roulant. Eimie, puisque c'était le nom de l'elfe, adressa un clin d'œil au garçonnet en lui disant :

\- Maître Harry ne devrait pas courir dans les escaliers. Maître Harry pourrait tomber et se faire mal. Eimie a préparé le bacon pour Maître Harry. Mais Eimie aimerait que Maître Harry mette la table et fasse les jus de fruit pendant qu'Eimie surveille la cuisson.

Harry sourit. L'elfe l'avait élevé et connaissait sa situation difficile. Dès qu'elle pouvait, elle l'aidait dans ses corvées et il ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait essayé – le nombre de réussites était plus faible – de le sauver de la colère de son père. Il prit tout de même le temps de saluer sa mère avant de se mettre joyeusement au travail.

Cet état de liesse ne dura pas. Dès que James Charlus Potter passa l'embrasure de la porte, le visage d'Harry perdit instantanément toute couleur, son sourire laissant place à une émotion bien différente : la peur. Pourtant cela ne dura qu'un instant, avant qu'il ne se souvienne de sa mère et ne se reconstitue un visage, sinon joyeux, au moins neutre. Son père embrassa tendrement sa mère et lui dit bonjour. Il fallut que Lily lui rappelle la date du jour pour qu'il consente à lui souhaiter Joyeux Anniversaire du bout des lèvres. Sa mère ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle était occupée à embrasser Edwin qui venait de débouler en courant dans la cuisine.

Le déjeuner se passa joyeusement pour les trois Potter tandis qu'Harry gardait prudemment le silence. Puis sa mère partit s'habiller, Eimie poussant son fauteuil. James regarda son aîné avant de déclarer :

\- Bien ! Edwin et moi allons aller chercher son cadeau d'anniversaire ! Il ne sera pas dit que le Survivant n'est pas gâté pour ses 11 ans.

Il sourit à son fils avant de se tourner vers Harry, ses yeux se durcissant, tandis qu'Edwin sortait se préparer. Harry soupira et attendit.

\- Toi ! Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

\- Oui Père. Je dois faire la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner, balayer la salle de bal et la salle à manger pour ce soir, les décorer, mettre la jolie nappe blanche, les assiettes de porcelaine et les verres de cristal que Maman aime sans rien casser, les couverts de Grand-mère Dorea et les chandeliers en argent. Puis faire le repas de ce midi. Tout ça sans que Maman ne se rende compte que je ne suis pas parti avec vous.

Sa voix était monocorde alors qu'il énumérait les différentes tâches lui incombant pour la seule matinée. James Potter reprit :

\- Bien ! Que tout soit fait à mon retour, sinon…

Il n'eut pas à finir sa phrase. Harry avait déjà filé à la cuisine, attrapant au passage une pile d'assiettes. Seule l'expérience qu'il avait acquise avec les années lui permit d'éviter le pli du tapis et d'ouvrir la porte de cuisine sans les mains et sans rien faire tomber. Une fois arrivé dans les cuisines, les elfes le débarrassèrent de sa charge. Il s'empara alors d'un torchon et tout en chantant, se mit à essuyer la vaisselle. Les petites créatures tentèrent de lui faire comprendre qu'elles pouvaient s'en charger mais il leur répétait inlassablement qu'il avait reçu des ordres de son père et qu'il devait les exécuter pour être un bon fils comme Edwin. Même si son frère n'avait pas à faire les corvées pour être un bon fils, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de compléter intérieurement. Il finit rapidement l'essuyage et, laissant aux elfes la charge de ranger la vaisselle, il fila jusqu'à l'immense salle de bal du manoir Potter. Il passa une bonne heure à la balayer avec l'aide d'Eimie et Locky. Il laissa ensuite aux deux elfes le soin de placer les tables pour le buffet et les cadeaux, ne pouvant les aider sans magie. Ils s'amusèrent pendant l'heure suivante à décorer la salle. Harry chantonnait en travaillant.

Harry ne faillit être découvert qu'une seule fois quand sa mère pénétra dans la salle de bal pour vérifier l'avancement de l'organisation de la fête. Heureusement le fauteuil faisait un léger bruit en roulant. Bruit qu'Harry avait depuis longtemps appris à connaître. Aussi eût-il le temps de se cacher derrière une tenture pour ne pas être vu. En dehors de cela, la matinée passa sans accident. Le garçon finissait de mettre la table pour le repas de famille qui aurait lieu avant le bal quand son père et son frère rentrèrent.

Tout bascula à la fin du déjeuner. Harry avait commencé à débarrasser quand son frère lui fit un discret croche-pied. Cela, associé à la fatigue de sa nuit écourtée, fit que l'assiette qu'il tenait lui échappa des mains et se brisa. Aussitôt tous se figèrent. Harry tourna les yeux vers son père et commença à s'excuser, la voix tremblante. Celui-ci se leva et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête de passer devant lui. L'enfant tressaillit. Il savait ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

Il s'était juré de ne pas pleurer ni crier cette fois-ci. Malgré tout, après une demi-douzaine de coups, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Puis de crier quand son père, encouragé, avait redoublé de violence.

Pendant ce temps, Lily suppliait un elfe de la faire transplaner dans le bureau. Celui-ci refusait, arguant que Maître James ne voulait pas être dérangé. Mais les pleurs de sa maîtresse et les cris de son jeune maître eurent raison de sa résistance. Il fit transplaner Lily directement dans le bureau du chef de famille où celle-ci retira la ceinture des mains de son mari d'un Expelliarmus bien placé. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'appeler Harry, James posa la main sur son épaule. Le jeune garçon baissa la tête. James sourit et dit :

\- Harry ? Dis à ta mère pourquoi tu es puni.

\- Je suis désolé maman, j'ai cassé l'assiette…

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave mon chéri. Un simple Reparo et elle sera comme neuve cette assiette, le rassura-t-elle.

Mais James ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec son fils :

\- Et ?

\- Et c'est à cause de moi que tu ne peux plus marcher... Si tu ne m'avais pas protégé, tu ne serais pas dans ce fauteuil.

Lily en resta bouche bée. Puis elle s'exclama :

\- Harry, je protégeais autant ton frère que toi. Ce n'est pas...

\- Bien sûr que si maman, la coupa le garçon. Edwin est le Survivant. C'est lui qui a tué Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il n'a pas besoin d'être protégé. Il est fort. Pas moi. Moi je suis un Cracmol.

Avant que Lily n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, James avait poussé Harry vers la sortie en déclarant :

\- Bien. Je vois que la leçon est bien rentrée. Va ranger les dégâts que tu as causés, incapable. Et que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Lily attendit que son fils ait disparu avant de se tourner, furibonde, face à son mari. Elle lui hurla :

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai vu. L'homme que j'ai épousé n'aurait jamais osé porter la main sur un enfant, surtout pour une bêtise aussi ridicule que de casser une assiette. Tu me déçois énormément James. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de t'épouser...

\- Lily jolie, je peux t'assurer que c'est la première fois que ça arrive. J'ai amené Ha...

\- C'est la fois de trop, rétorqua Lily, furieuse. Qu'importe ce qu'Harry a pu faire. Rien ne méritait de le battre comme plâtre. Severus avait raison en disant que tu ne changerais jamais, que tu resterais toujours une immonde petite brute.

À l'entente du nom de sa Némésis, James perdit patience. Il jeta un Stupéfix puis un Oubliette, effaçant la dispute et la sanction qu'il avait infligé à son plus jeune fils. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ça ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Mais avait-il d'autres choix ? S'il laissait ses souvenirs à Lily, elle se rappellerait les trop nombreuses corrections qu'avait subi le garçon et alors elle le quitterait. Il n'avait donc pas d'autres choix. Il lança le contre-sort et rassura sa femme quant à sa présence dans son bureau.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait ramassé les débris de l'assiette. Il aida ensuite les elfes à mettre la dernière touche au repas puis il fila dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour la fête du soir. Il était surexcité ; il allait pouvoir voir d'autres personnes que sa famille proche.

Le jeune garçon ne redescendit que lorsque sa mère le fit demander, à l'arrivée de ses oncles Patmol et Lunard. Sirius, toujours aussi excentrique, le serra à l'en étouffer, sans faire attention à la grimace qu'il tira à Harry. Grimace qui n'échappa pas aux sens aiguisés de Remus. Aussi fût-il plus délicat en prenant son filleul dans ses bras. Il en profita pour lui demander ce qu'il avait. Harry répondit par un laconique « rien du tout, ne t'inquiète pas. » Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur même si Harry participa peu.

Finalement, la petite famille passa dans la salle de bal où devaient arriver les invités. Harry se tenait dans le hall aux côtés de son père et de son frère et débarrassait les invités de leurs manteaux. La plupart ne prêtaient même pas attention à lui, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à féliciter son frère. Comme si le fait de fêter ses 11 ans était un exploit. À moins que ce ne soit le fait d'avoir survécu jusque-là avec un ego aussi gros que le sien, se dit sournoisement Harry avant de se sermonner. _Edwin est un héros et tu n'es rien. Tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer de lui ainsi_.

La soirée passa sans accroc. Harry circulait le plus discrètement possible entre les invités. De temps à autre, une personne l'arrêtait pensant avoir affaire à son frère. Il s'efforçait alors de rester poli, malgré l'irritation qui montait à chaque fois qu'il se faisait la réflexion qu'il ne serait jamais que le suiveur d'Edwin, son éternel jumeau, celui qui resterait dans l'ombre de son frère à jamais. Il eut un rictus en voyant son merveilleux frère se faire réprimander par leur mère après qu'il ait rabroué l'une des personnalités présentes.

Puis vint le moment du gâteau. Et Harry dut, une fois de plus, observer son frère souffler les bougies de leur gâteau d'anniversaire, entouré par une foule d'étrangers, ébloui par les flashs des journalistes. Aucun doute, demain, tout le monde parlerait de l'anniversaire très médiatisé du Survivant. Et tout le monde oublierait, une fois de plus, qu'Harry avait eu un an de plus.

* * *

Chronologie:

20 septembre 1979 : prophétie faite à Dumbledore sur Abigail.

3 juillet 1980 : naissance d'Abigail et de Megan.

31 juillet 1980 : naissance de Edwin.

12 juillet 1981 : Serena est tuée et Abigail est kidnappée. Abigail est transformée en Harry et confié aux Potter.

15 août 1981 : Trelawney fait la fausse prophétie concernant Abigail et Voldemort

24 octobre 1981 : Albus lance le sort de fidelitas sur la maison Potter. Peter Pettigrow est le gardien du secret.

31 octobre 1981 : Voldemort attaque le manoir Potter. Il meurt.

Année 1991 : Edwin, Harry et Megan fête leur 11 ans.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ^^ j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ^^

Bisouilles,

Lillith


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous, comment allez vous?

Quelqu'un m'a demandé quel était mon rythme de parution sachant que je dis à chaque fois que je suis trèèèèèès irrégulière. Après ce chapitre, j'ai encore deux chapitre d'avance que je posterais un fois par mois. J'espère que comme ça j'arriverais à finir le chapitre 6 avant de poster le 5. C'est surtout pour ça que je conseille à ce qui veulent la suite de s'abonner ^^.

En tout cas, voilà le quatrième chapitre de La fille perdue. Comme vous le savez tous et toutes, ce merveilleux univers appartient à la magnifique JK Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses personnages.

J'espère que cette histoire continuera de vous plaire.

Mais place à la lecture ^^

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**Adenoïde: **Ma chère Adénoïde ^^

Qui te dis que je n'ai pas inventé un ami des Potter qui est le grand méchant? ;)

Peut-être que Lily s'en rendra compte ^^ Peut-être pas ^^ Mais si elle l'apprend un jour, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de James :P Non seulement il l'a oublietté mais il a maltraité un enfant. Je pense qu'il va même y avoir une file entre Lily, Severus et d'autres personnes dont je tairais le nom ^^

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bisouilles

* * *

Chapitre 4

_3 août 1991, Chemin de Traverse_

Harry soupira. Ils étaient à peine arrivés sur le Chemin que déjà il rêvait de pouvoir retourner s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Il accepterait même d'être enfermé à la cave pour pouvoir être débarrassé de l'envahissante présence des Weasley. Attention ! Il n'avait rien contre les parents, ni les aînés qui, bien qu'étant bruyants, ne l'ennuyaient pas, mais ce n'était pas le cas de leur jeune frère, Ronald. Il était le meilleur ami de son frère depuis des années et ne pensait, comme lui, qu'à insulter et maltraiter les personnes qui ne plaisaient pas à Edwin. Harry était, pour eux, le divertissement le plus plaisant qui soit. Quant à la benjamine de la famille, Ginevra, elle ne voyait que par l'Élu. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui trouvait mais elle semblait déterminée à devenir la prochaine Lady Potter, au plus grand amusement de James et Lily qui voyait ça comme un béguin d'enfant.

Bien que sa mère ait insisté pour qu'ils s'occupent d'abord des affaires d'école, Edwin courut en direction du magasin de Quidditch, Ronald sur ses pas. Lily tenta bien évidemment de les retenir mais, profitant des difficultés de sa mère à se déplacer et de la foule qui voulait absolument voir le Survivant, ce dernier réussit à se perdre dans la foule. Et comme toujours, la pauvre mère céda, inquiète pour la sécurité de son fils et désireuse malgré tout de lui faire plaisir. Enfin ça et le fait que James, éternel adolescent, soit lui aussi parti en courant. Ils firent donc une longue halte dans la boutique de Quidditch. Et ils ressortirent avec un set d'entretien pour le nouveau balai que son frère avait reçu pour son anniversaire. Apparemment le premier, qu'il avait reçu au même moment par l'un des indénombrables invités, n'était pas d'assez bonne qualité et laissait des traces sur son balai.

Finalement ils n'eurent que le temps d'acheter les malles et les sacs de cours avant d'aller déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur. Harry soupira, sachant déjà qu'avec la longue visite de la boutique de Quidditch, ils n'auraient pas le temps de s'attarder chez Fleury & Bott. Mais il fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur en voyant sa mère rire aux pitreries de son oncle Patmol qui racontait avec moult détails la fois où son père s'était écrasé au sol en essayant de réaliser une figure difficile pour impressionner la jolie Mademoiselle Evans qu'elle était alors. Il prit bien garde à ne pas montrer son amusement pour ne pas se faire punir mais voir sa mère sourire et rire valait tous les sacrifices du monde pour lui, tant ses sourires étaient devenus rare depuis ce Jour.

L'après-midi se passa relativement calmement. Harry tentait au maximum de se trouver loin de son père, de son frère et de son abominable chienchien roux. Il avait demandé à Sirius s'il voulait bien réduire et agrandir sa malle pour faciliter le transport de ses affaires, arguant que son père était déjà bien occupé à le faire pour Edwin tout en guidant le fauteuil de Lily. Celui-ci avait accepté, enthousiaste, d'aider l'un de ses chiots. Ils achetèrent ensuite les chaudrons, pliable et en étain puis passèrent à la papeterie pour acheter plumes, encre et parchemins pour les écoliers. Lily, pragmatique, leur acheta à chacun de l'encre qui changeait de couleur quand on lui demandait, déclarant qu'ainsi leurs cours seraient plus lisibles. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Sirius fit des folies en offrant une magnifique plume de couroucou resplendissant à chacun de ses neveux. Harry voulut d'abord refuser, affirmant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une aussi belle plume mais son oncle le coupa en lui ébouriffant les cheveux :

\- Mais si Mini fleur de Lune. Tu as besoin de cette magnifique plume pour écrire à ton merveilleux et parfait oncle Sirius. Oh ! Et à Lunard et à tes parents aussi.

Harry sourit en entendant son surnom. Sirius avait toujours affirmé que si Edwin était un Mini Maraudeur qui allait mettre Poudlard sens dessus dessous, Harry lui était un mélange de Lily et de Remus et que sa mission ô combien difficile serait de ralentir sa terreur de frère. Et si son jumeau se moquait de ce surnom de fillette, Harry l'adorait car il prouvait à lui seul qu'il n'était pas le pâle reflet de son frère. Il était Harry, Mini fleur de Lune, un petit garçon calme qui aimait lire et peindre. Il remercia son oncle d'un long câlin, chose rare pour lui qui détestait qu'on le touche. Il rangea sa plume précieusement dans sa besace, elle-même enfermé dans sa malle et se jura que cette fois-ci il ne laisserait pas Edwin détruire ce cadeau, dû-t-il subir les foudres paternelles.

L'arrêt suivant fut l'apothicaire. Et tout dégénéra. Ronald, jaloux de toutes les affaires que l'on achetait aux jumeaux quand lui devait se contenter des vieilles affaires de ses frères et de robes d'occasion, décida de se venger. Bien sûr il s'attaqua au petit et faible Harry sachant que ça n'aurait pas ou peu de conséquence. S'en prendre à Edwin signifierait une punition pour avoir touché au Sauveur du monde Sorcier et la fin de son statut de meilleur ami dudit Sauveur. Il attrapa une poignée d'œil de triton et les lança en direction d'Harry. Splash ! Harry grimaça en les retirant de ses cheveux. Edwin qui avait observé toute la scène sembla trouver cela très drôle puisqu'il prit une poignée de limaces cornus pour les lancer sur son frère. Ron sourit. Puisqu'Edwin le faisait aussi, il ne risquait plus rien. Après tout qui penserait à punir l'Élu ? Ils firent toutefois bien attention à essuyer leur main sale sur leur vêtement pour pouvoir accuser Harry d'avoir commencé. Bien sûr James Potter les crût. Et Harry se vit obligé de garder ses affaires sales pendant que son père lançait un Recurvite sur eux.

Harry soupira. Encore une fois, il allait être puni pour une des bêtises du duo infernal. A quel moment ces imbéciles avaient-ils décidé que lancer des ingrédients de potions dégoûtants pouvait être amusant ? Lui, bien qu'il s'intéresse aux potions bien plus que son père et son frère ne le ferait jamais, avait la nausée rien que de penser à toucher l'une de ces... choses. Et son père avait déclaré que puisqu'il semblait aimer les ingrédients de potions au point d'en faire des projectiles, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que lui, James Charlus Potter, accepte de le nettoyer. Heureusement, sa mère déclara qu'il était hors de question qu'un Potter se balade ainsi en public et le nettoya d'un coup de baguette. Le problème étant que sa punition se muta en une interdiction d'acheter d'autres livres que ceux qu'il utiliserait pendant sa première année à Poudlard et en une promesse de « discussion » une fois rentrés au manoir. Lily Charlotte Potter avait toujours su frapper là où ça faisait le plus mal.

Aussi Harry se trouvait à côté de Lunard qui avait pour mission de surveiller son filleul, Lily ne pouvant malheureusement pas entrer dans la librairie bondée. Ils avaient donc convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient chez Florian Fortarôme où la jeune femme les attendait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lorgner sur _Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques_, l'œuvre de Norbert Dragonneau totalement rééditée avec des dessins de son épouse Propentina. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait une sortie sur le Chemin pour l'acheter... tant pis une prochaine fois...

Mais Remus Lupin ne serait pas Remus s'il ne comprenait le désir de s'acheter des livres. Aussi rajouta-t-il le livre tant désiré à sa propre pile de livre. Quand Harry le regarda incrédule, il se contenta d'un clin d'œil et de dire que ce serait son cadeau de Noël et qu'entre temps, rien ne l'empêchait de le lui prêter. Harry l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier puis se recomposa un visage impassible pour pouvoir sortir sans attirer les soupçons de son père. Remus soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner ce qu'il se passait dans la famille Potter. Jamais Edwin n'avait été aussi... aristocratique. Il était beaucoup plus ouvert, souriant à ses parents comme n'importe quel enfant le ferait. Harry, lui, semblait toujours conserver cette... cette distance respectueuse avec eux, comme s'il avait peur. Mais peur de quoi ? James et Lily avait toujours été des parents aimants. Bien sûr, Lily avait perdu un peu de sa fougue après son accident et James avait tendance à ne voir que par Edwin, qui avait défait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais jamais ils n'avaient été négligents envers leur cadet. Non vraiment Remus ne comprenait pas.

Ce n'est qu'une fois attablés devant leurs glaces que la conversation dériva sur l'instrument indispensable de tous les sorciers. Edwin parlait avec emphase de sa prochaine baguette. Selon lui, elle ne pouvait qu'être puissante. Il expliquait d'ailleurs avec le plus grand sérieux quel bois et quel cœur méritait le Survivant :

\- Je pense qu'elle sera soit en châtaigner soit en cornouiller comme la tienne papa. Après tout, on dit que ce sont les baguettes qui conviennent le mieux à ceux qui savent voler et s'amuser. Et toi Ron, quel bois penses-tu avoir ?

James sourit à son aîné tandis que Ronald s'exclamait, la bouche pleine sous le regard horrifié d'Harry :

\- Mmmmpf… je pense que j'aurais aussi une baguette en cornouiller… ou en épicéa pourquoi pas ?

\- De l'épicéa ?, rit Edwin, L'épicéa choisit un sorcier avec de la poigne, Ronald, et tu n'en possède pas. Moi par contre…

Et Edwin continua son monologue, sans noter l'éclair de haine qui traversa les yeux du jeune rouquin avant qu'il ne reprenne une expression enjouée, déclarant que son ami avait raison quand il affirmait que le cœur de leurs baguettes serait certainement un croc de dragon ou une griffe de griffon, des ingrédients très durs à récolter et connus pour donner des baguettes extrêmement puissantes. Sirius qui écoutait toute la conversation, un large sourire aux lèvres, se tourna vers Harry :

\- Et toi Mini fleur ? Comment penses-tu que sera ta baguette ?

Le jeune homme rougit et murmura :

\- Je… je ne sais pas… je…peut-être du hêtre…

\- C'est vrai que les baguettes en hêtre sont connues pour aimer les gens qui aiment étudier.

\- Etudier ?! Alors ta baguette sera aussi ennuyeuse que toi, Harry, rit son frère.

\- Edwin !, s'exclama Lily, Etudier n'a rien d'ennuyeux et si ton frère a une baguette en hêtre, ça ne sera pas une raison pour te moquer de lui.

Elle se recula de la table avant de continuer :

\- Allons-y. Il commence à se faire tard et j'aimerais finir les achats scolaires aujourd'hui.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se leva, la faisant soupirer. Harry la comprenait. Depuis ce Jour-là, tout le monde traité sa mère comme si elle était en sucre, ce qui la mettait hors d'elle. Et Harry se sentait coupable d'être responsable de cette faiblesse. Il regarda Sirius pousser le fauteuil de son amie, penché sur elle pour lui dire des choses qui la faisait rire avant de se mettre à courir. Oui, tout le monde traitait Lily comme de la porcelaine. Tout le monde sauf Sirius. Ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique d'Ollivander. On plaça Lily sur une chaise pour qu'elle puisse assister à ce moment si important dans la vie de ses fils.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entendirent le raclement de gorge que le petit groupe compris qu'il n'était pas seul. Devant eux se tenait un homme grand, habillé tout en noir, les cheveux de jais lui tombant sur les épaules tandis que ses yeux aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune les fusillait du regard. Derrière lui se tenait une jeune fille de leur âge, dont on ne voyait que la masse de cheveux aussi noir que ceux de l'homme. Malgré son air terrifiant, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être attiré par eux. Qui étaient-ils ? Son père et ses amis s'étaient raidis, comme sur le qui-vive.

Ce fut sa mère qui lui donna la réponse. Sans prêter attention à l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la boutique, elle tendit les bras vers l'inconnu.

\- Severus ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Comment vas-tu ?

Étonnamment, l'homme sourit devant l'enthousiasme de Lily et s'approcha pour la serrer dans ses bras, écoutant patiemment son babillage comme quoi sa fille avait bien grandi, comme quoi elle était toujours aussi belle, et est-ce qu'elle rentrait vraiment à Poudlard cette année ? Que le temps passait vite !

L'arrivée d'Ollivander de l'arrière-boutique coupa court à ces retrouvailles. Il revenait avec une boite dans laquelle reposait une baguette absolument magnifique. Très fine avec un manche en métal doré, elle semblait constituer de plusieurs bois qui formaient une sorte d'arbre. Le vieux fabricant la sortit avec révérence et la tendit à la jeune fille.

\- Et voilà Mademoiselle Snape, une petite merveille ! 30 cm, bois de chêne rouge, de saule et de sapin avec un cœur de crin de licorne et de sang de griffon. Je me suis permis de rajouter le manche en bronze pour renforcer l'alliance des bois. Et je dois avouer que cela fait une bonne centaine d'années que je n'ai pas vendu de baguette aussi puissante. Vous ferez de grandes choses miss.

Le vieil homme sourit à la jeune fille, l'encourageant à prendre son bien. C'est alors qu'une chose incroyable se produisit. Au moment où Megan Snape refermait la main sur le manche en bronze, celle-ci commence à briller. D'abord ému de voir la baguette fêter sa propriétaire, le fabricant perdit le sourire en voyant la lumière continuer à augmenter puis l'artefact s'échapper des doigts de miss Snape pour aller scanner les autres personnes présentes. Celui-ci s'arrêta finalement sur un jeune homme plus petit que la moyenne, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. La baguette s'approcha doucement vers celui qu'il savait être le fils cadet de James et Lily qui tendit la main vers elle.

Au moment où Harry toucha la baguette, un flash de lumière ébloui tout le monde. Quand ils retrouvèrent la vue, ce fut pour noter que Harry Potter et Megan Snape tenaient chacun une baguette qui se ressemblaient parfaitement. James Potter fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et s'exclama en attrapant son fils par le col :

\- Qu'as-tu encore fait ? Rends immédiatement sa baguette à la jeune fille ! Nous discuterons de ton comportement plus tard jeune homme !

En disant ses mots, il secoua le jeune Harry avec une force telle qu'on aurait pu craindre que sa tête ne se détache avant de le pousser vers les Snape. Severus s'était figé dans l'inspection de sa fille. Alors cette enfant était le fils de Potter ? Et quelque chose se rompit en lui. Il se souvient que Lily n'avait qu'un fils, Edwin. Alors à qui était cet enfant ? Les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à toute allure pendant qu'il regardait le pauvre enfant se dirigeant vers Megan, les larmes aux yeux, et lui tendit la baguette en murmurant :

\- Tiens. Je… je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas… je… peut-être que M Ollivander pourra la réparer.

Megan regarda son père, incertaine de ce qu'il fallait faire mais le suppliant de ne pas faire pleurer l'enfant qui semblait déjà mal en point. Alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à parler, Ollivander se manifesta en prenant les baguettes des deux enfants pour les examiner.

\- Incroyable ! Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des siècles. Une baguette pour deux âmes. Fascinant ! Celle de la jeune Megan n'a pas changé mais celle du jeune Harry… 29,5 cm, bois de chêne rouge…saule et sapin… crin de licorne et … et sang de griffon… C'est fabuleux ! La dernière fois que les deux baguettes se sont autant ressembler, mon arrière-arrière-grand-père n'était encore qu'un jeune apprenti. C'était des jumeaux si je me souviens bien. Ils…

Le professeur de potions se figea. Des jumeaux ? Impossible… Megan n'avait plus de jumelle depuis cette Nuit-là. A moins que… cet Harry Potter que Lily n'avait jamais eu… se pourrait-il qu'il soit… ? Il devait parler de toute urgence à Dumbledore ! Peut-être pourrait-il l'éclairer ?

Pendant ce temps, le fabricant de baguettes avait expliqué à l'assemblée que la séparation n'avait en rien affecté les deux baguettes et que c'était la baguette du jeune Potter à présent. Comprenant que la question était close, Severus paya pour la baguette de sa fille et l'entraina à sa suite sans un mot. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, M Ollivander prit rapidement en charge Edwin qui fut choisi, pour sa plus grande fierté, par une baguette de 33,5 cm en châtaignier avec pour cœur un ventricule de dragon. Ron, quant à lui, mit un peu plus de temps mais son choix s'arrêta finalement sur une baguette en bois de pommier avec des poils de yéti pour cœur. Ce n'était pas aussi glorieux que la baguette de son meilleur ami mais il fit valoir que le yéti est une créature dangereuse et que cela avait dû être un rude combat pour lui arracher les poils de sa baguette.

Harry pouffa. Tout le monde savait que les poils de yéti étaient ramassés sur les branches des buissons auxquels les créatures s'accrochaient. Après tous les yétis étaient aussi intelligents que les trolls. L'image de la tête de Ronald s'il apprenait que la récolte des matériaux de sa baguette n'avait rien d'héroïque le fit glousser. Mauvaise idée ! Immédiatement, Edwin et son chien roux se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle demi-portion ?, s'énerva le rouquin, persuadé, à raison, qu'il se moquait de sa baguette.

\- Laisse Ron. Il se croit mieux que tout le monde avec sa baguette. Sauf qu'il la partage avec une apprentie mangemorte et que c'est une baguette de fille. Tout le monde sait que le sapin permet aux filles d'avoir des bébés. Aucun homme digne de ce nom n'a de baguette en sapin. Alors quoi Harry tu vas devenir maman ?

Les deux garçons ricanèrent et continuèrent à se moquer du jeune homme et de sa baguette. Mais celui-ci n'y prêtait pas attention. Son regard était fixé sur sa magnifique baguette pendant que son esprit était tourné sur la jeune fille avec qui il la partageait. Une jeune fille aux stupéfiants yeux violets.

* * *

Chronologie:

3 juillet 1980 : naissance d'Abigail et de Megan.

31 juillet 1980 : naissance de Edwin.

12 juillet 1981 : Serena est tuée et Abigail est kidnappée. Abigail est transformée en Harry et confié aux Potter.

15 août 1981 : Trelawney fait la fausse prophétie concernant Abigail et Voldemort

24 octobre 1981 : Albus lance le sort de fidelitas sur la maison Potter. Peter Pettigrow est le gardien du secret.

31 octobre 1981 : Voldemort attaque le manoir Potter. Il meurt.

Année 1991 : Edwin, Harry et Megan fête leurs 11 ans.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^.

Je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance et malheureusement les cours vont me tenir très occupés. Et je suis en train de chercher du travail... Mais je n'abandonne pas cette histoire ne vous inquiétez pas.

A la prochaine

Bisouilles


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde ^^

Bon ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté... mais je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance donc ça va rester comme ça un moment malheureusement ^^

Les cours, le boulot et la vie en générale me prennent trop de temps pour que je puisse écrire. Mais bon je ne vais pas vous embêter avec ma vie et je vais vous laisser profiter de mon dernier bébé ^^

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**Adénoïde: **Voilà plein de question très intéressantes ^^ Tu verras bien ma belle ^^ et j'espère te surprendre ^^ Bisous

**Cherisch (réponse au prologue):** Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ça te plait toujours ^^

**Karozthor the Necromagus (réponses à toutes tes reviews ^^):**

1 et 2. Effectivement ^^ Abigail ne sera pas une Granger ^^

3\. Effectivement on est en 1991 ^^ je suis un boulet ^^

4\. Ahah ^^ peut-être que oui peut-être que non

* * *

Chapitre 5

_1 Septembre 1991, Gare King Cross, Voie 9 ¾ _

Edwin regarda d'un air conquérant la lourde locomotive qui allait l'emmener loin de sa famille, vers de nouvelles aventures. S'il était vraiment honnête envers lui-même, il avouerait qu'il avait un peu peur de cet inconnu. Mais il était l'Elu, il ne pouvait pas aller pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère. C'était bon pour son frère ça ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de son frère, où était-il ?

Regardant autour de lui, il le vit se diriger vers le train en tirant péniblement sa malle. Il le vit également grimacer lorsque Patmol, venu l'aider à hisser sa valise à bord, lui asséna une grande tape amicale dans le dos. Ça ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'il ne remette le masque neutre qu'il portait tout le temps mais Edwin se sentit mal pour lui. Il savait que leur père n'était pas tendre avec son petit frère. Il avait entendu les cris qui s'élevaient du bureau du patriarche quand il s'enfermait avec Harry après une bêtise. Personne ne pouvait les louper, pas même sa maman qui, à chaque fois, se précipitait pour mettre fin à la punition.

Mais elle redescendait toujours avec le sourire sans sembler vouloir consoler Harry qui pourtant devait avoir mal mais ne disait rien. Et les punitions continuaient. Il avait bien vu la différence de comportement qu'avait son papa entre lui et Harry mais puisque sa mère ne semblait pas s'en soucier, ça devait être normal. Non ? Et puis de toute façon, il valait mieux Harry que lui. Edwin voulait que son papa continue à l'aimer. Donc Edwin détourna les yeux de son frère qui devait souffrir le martyr. Comme à chaque fois.

_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

Megan soupira. Qu'on vienne lui dire ensuite que le sombre Severus Snape était un bâtard sans cœur. Ça faisait une heure qu'il lui donnait ses recommandations. Une heure ! Et ils se voyaient ce soir au diner de bienvenue. Ennuyée, elle laissa son père parler dans le vide pour regarder la foule qui se pressait près du train. Son regard fut accroché par des yeux vert émeraude avant que leur propriétaire ne les détourne et ne se dirige vers ses parents.

C'était le garçon de la boutique de baguettes. Il avait l'air encore plus petit et fragile que dans ses souvenirs. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait 11 ans et qu'il allait entrer en première année. Elle décida que cette fois-ci, elle lui parlerait et apprendrait à le connaitre. Et ce, quoi qu'en dise son père. Les enfants de Potter ne pouvaient pas être aussi horribles que son papa le pensait. Ce n'était que des enfants !

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, Megan se rendit compte que son père avait recommencé sa liste du début. Décidant qu'elle l'avait assez entendu, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds en tirant sur sa manche pour l'embrasser sur la joue, puis monta dans le train avec la ferme intention d'aller s'enfermer dans un wagon. Vide de préférence ! Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle lança malicieusement à son père :

\- Bisous maman-poule ! On se voit ce soir !

Elle entendit parfaitement le « Megan Ophélia Snape ! » outré de son cher papa. Elle ne se retourna pas : elle savait parfaitement que son père souriait. Elle s'installa dans un compartiment et attendit le départ en regardant par la fenêtre. Son regard s'attarda sur un groupe de rouquin. La mère semblait faire ses dernières recommandations tout en consolant une petite fille qui ne devait pas encore avoir l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard. Megan vit un des rouquins (sûrement son frère) se penchait pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, la faisant éclater de rire. Aussitôt des questions sans réponse revinrent occuper l'esprit de la jeune fille. Aurait-elle été aussi complice avec sa sœur ? Se ressemblaient-elles ? Faisait-elle, elle aussi, sa rentrée ? Était-elle seulement vivante, heureuse même loin d'elle ? Et si elle était en vie, ressentait-elle un profond vide en elle comme Megan à chaque seconde ?

_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

Neville regardait le quai, un peu effrayé. Sa grand-mère ne l'avait jamais emmené dans le monde, de peur qu'il ne déclenche une catastrophe. Mais il n'était pas si maladroit… si ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas agile comme son papa ou sa maman (sa granny n'arrêtait pas de le répéter… pas de risque qu'il oublie) mais ça faisait quand même longtemps qu'il n'avait rien cassé en trébuchant. Au moins… au moins trois semaines. Un record pour lui. Il sourit discrètement, secrètement fier de son exploit, puis se reconcentra sur le quai. Celui-ci était bondé : des enfants qui courraient dans tous les sens, renversant des piles de valises en équilibre précaire, des cages contenant des chouettes, des hiboux et des chats pas vraiment ravis d'être bousculés et les adultes qui souriaient pour la plupart avec indulgence. En bref, beaucoup trop de monde et de bruit à son avis.

Aussi se colla-t-il un peu plus à sa grand-mère qui soupira, clairement excédée, avant de le pousser gentiment vers le train, leur elfe faisant flotter sa valise derrière eux. Une fois qu'il fût installé dans un compartiment vide, sa grand-mère commença son interminable liste de recommandation : sois sage (comme ton père), ait des bonnes notes (comme tes parents), ne te bats pas (comme ta mère), ne fais pas de farces (comme ta mère), fais attention à tes fréquentations (comme tes parents), rend moi fière (comme tes parents l'ont fait). En résumé : sois comme tes parents et pas l'inutile petit maladroit que tu es. Neville connaissait la chanson… rien n'était jamais dit clairement mais l'idée était là.

Aussi il subit les réflexions en silence, tête basse. Sa grand-mère le prit dans ses bras une dernière fois puis le laissa. Neville fit alors le vœu de se faire au moins un ami à Poudlard. Un ami qui le comprendrait vraiment et qui l'accepterait, lui, Neville Longbottom.

**_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_**

Draco Malfoy avait été éduqué dans l'optique qu'il devait présenter un masque parfaitement lisse au monde extérieur. Car, comme le disait son papa, les gens allaient obligatoirement le juger alors il ne fallait en aucun cas leur laissait voir ses peurs et ses faiblesses. Donc, en attendant qu'il soit près à subir le regard des autres, il n'avait fréquenté qu'un cercle restreint de personnes. Aussi cette foule était-elle un premier bain de foule assez effrayant, même si, collé – discrètement – à son père, il arrivait à faire face.

Il soupira en voyant Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe s'approcher. Les deux garçons n'étaient pas vraiment méchants mais ils étaient stupides et n'avaient aucune conversation. La seule raison pour laquelle Drago les acceptait dans son cercle d'ami, c'était sur l'ordre de son père. En effet, leur carrure et le passé de mangemorts de leurs pères garantissaient la sécurité de l'héritier Malfoy. Aussi, Drago fit-il contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et, après avoir salué ses parents, se dirigea vers « ses amis » pour qu'ils puissent partir à la recherche d'un wagon.

Mais en son for intérieur, l'héritier Malfoy se fit la promesse de se trouver des alliés qui en vaillent la peine et pas seulement de stupides gorilles.

**_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_**

Pansy avait grandi dans une famille étrange. Devenu fille unique après la mort de son frère ainé, victime de la dragoncelle, elle était l'unique héritière de son père qui aurait sûrement préféré un garçon pour reprendre le titre. Oh, bien sûr elle savait que son daddy, tout lord anglais qu'il était, l'aimait plus que tout mais selon lui, « c'est tellement de responsabilités pour une femme ». Pansy renifla. Elle savait qu'elle serait capable de reprendre en main le clan Parkinson le moment venu et qu'elle rendrait son père fier d'elle. C'est pourquoi elle suivait avec attention tous les cours de gestion, d'économie ou de politique que son papa lui imposait.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus étrange. En effet, sa mamma, en fière sicilienne traditionnaliste, pensait que Pansy n'avait pas à reprendre la tête du clan et que son seul objectif devait être de faire un bon mariage. Aussi l'éduquait-elle à être une parfaite épouse et femme du monde tandis qu'elle restait persuadée de pouvoir donner l'héritier Parkinson tant attendu. Malheureusement, l'accouchement difficile de Pansy l'avait rendue stérile et tout le monde, sauf elle, l'avait accepté. De plus, Pansy ne se voyait pas devenir le trophée d'un homme. Elle était une Parkinson, bon sang ! Elle valait mieux que ça. Pourtant elle se soumettait, de mauvaise grâce, aux leçons d'étiquette et de bonne tenue, en se disant que ça pourrait toujours lui servir plus tard dans sa carrière politique.

Tiraillée entre les projets matrimoniaux de sa mère et ses exigences d'héritière, elle avait la chance de pouvoir être une enfant chez son Oncle Severus. Il n'y a que chez lui où elle pouvait véritablement être une enfant, jouer sans se préoccuper des convenances avec sa cousine et son meilleur ami, Drago Malefoy. Le seul endroit enfin où elle n'était pas en représentation pour la famille Parkinson. C'est pourquoi Pansy n'avait qu'un objectif en allant à Poudlard : élargir son carnet d'adresses utiles et son influence ! Et gare à celui qui se mettra en travers de sa route.

**_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_**

Hermione regardait avec fascination la grande locomotive à vapeur qui allait l'emmener dans ce nouveau monde. Dire qu'i peine un mois, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était une sorcière. Et voilà qu'elle partait pour une école magique où elle allait apprendre à jeter des sorts, à faire des potions et même à voler ! La jeune fille avait tellement hâte. Enfin, elle serait comme les autres, elle ne serait plus rejetée. Elle aurait des amis.

Bien sûr, elle était un peu triste de laisser ses parents. Elle n'avait jamais dormi ailleurs que dans son lit alors être en pensionnat lui faisait terriblement peur mais, d'après le professeur Flitwick qui l'avait emmené faire ses achats pour la rentrée, elle allait très vite se faire des amis et s'habituer à l'absence de ses parents. Elle l'espérait car elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'ami et passer sept ans sans personne à qui se confier serait la troisième pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver, après l'exclusion et l'interdiction d'accès à la bibliothéque. D'après le professeur de sortilège, celle-ci était immense et contenait des livres traitant de toutes sortes de sujets fascinants. Or, Hermione avait toujours été fasciné par les livres : elle en avait toujours un entre les mains. Cela expliquait peut-être aussi pourquoi elle n'avait pas d'ami. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle trouvait les livres plus intéressants que les jeux des filles – ou même des garçons – de son âge.

Le train siffla son prochain départ. Aussi, la petite fille serra ses parents dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux et monta dans le train en tirant derrière elle sa lourde malle. Puis elle s'isola dans les toilettes pour que personne ne la voit pleurer. Quand elle en ressortit, le train avait démarré et le regard d'Hermione Granger était déterminée : elle se ferait des amis et elle aurait des bonnes notes pour rendre fiers ses parents.

**_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_**

Ça y est : il y était. Ronald Weasley allait partir à Poudlard. Enfin il allait découvrir ce que ses frères lui avaient tant vantés. La Grande Salle. La Forêt Interdite. Le terrain de Quidditch. Les passages secrets. Avec son meilleur ami – le Survivant – ils allaient faire des blagues et éclipser Fred et George – et même les Maraudeurs tient. Et lui Ron Weasley serait enfin reconnu à sa juste valeur. Pas seulement le sixième enfant de la pauvre famille Weasley, pas le nième frère qui ne peux plus surprendre puisque tous ses frères sont déjà géniaux.

Parce que lui était l'ami du Survivant, son meilleur ami même. Cela prouvait bien qu'il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Non ?

**_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_**

Le Poudlard Express siffla son dernier appel. Il était temps de partir. Les élèves retardataires montèrent à bord tandis que les parents s'amassaient au bord du quai pour apercevoir une dernière fois leurs enfants avant de longs mois. Puis le train se mit en branle et, dans un panache de fumée, commença sa route vers l'Ecosse, emmenant les petits sorciers pour leur prochaine grande aventure.

* * *

Chronologie:

20 septembre 1979 : mariage de Serena et Severus.

: prophétie faite à Dumbledore sur Abigail.

3 juillet 1980 : naissance d'Abigail et de Megan.

31 juillet 1980 : naissance de Edwin.

12 juillet 1981 : Serena est tuée et Abigail est kidnappée. Abigail est transformée en Harry et confié aux Potter.

15 août 1981 : Trelawney fait la fausse prophétie concernant Abigail et Voldemort

24 octobre 1981 : Albus lance le sort de fidelitas sur la maison Potter. Peter Pettigrow est le gardien du secret.

31 octobre 1981 : Voldemort attaque le manoir Potter. Il meurt.

1 septembre 1991 : Départ pour Poudlard.

* * *

Voilà ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ C'est un peu différent de ce que je fais d'habitude ^^

L'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup mais j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée pour vous faire découvrir l'éventail des personnages ^^

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé

Bisous ^^


End file.
